Crimson the Clown
Crimson the Clown is an anonymous character on Queen Alietta's series Bloodshed. S/he is a main character in the first film Bloodshed. TBA |-|Pre-series =TBA |-|Bloodshed =Crimson the Clown first appeared in Allenwood Forest when he snuck up on Celia Fitz after being on the phone with her. The tension in the air was cut by its eerie laugh. Celia jumped and quickly turned before she paused and stwrted to laugh. She mocked the clown for trying to scare her admittedly curious who could be behind the mask. She thought Alissa, Enzo, and Nathaniel as potential suspects. She laughed harder and slowly started walking towards the clown, who tilted its head to one side. Celia stated that she was not afraid, no matter who it was behind the mask. When she was right in front of the clown, she leaned close and reminded the masked assailant that they didn't know who the fuck they are messing with. She laughed at their effort to get a costume, dress-up and then trying to torment her. She demanded they remove the mask and reveal their identity. Celia’s demands were met with a long silent pause. The clown let out another creepy laugh and it caused Celia to step back. She angrily repeated that it shouldn't fuck with her. Celia aggressively grabbed the mask to pull it off but the clown forcefully grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. The clown was strong, and in a moment of struggle, Celia attempted to pull her arm back and escape. She couldn't, his grip grew tighter around her wrist, her hand started to shake. It felt like the clown was trying to break her arm. The clown slowly pulled a butcher knife from behind him and allowing the blunt end to graze Celia’s cheek. Her eyes widened. She could feel herself shudder from the cold metal. She pulled harder to try to escape its grip. It finally let go and Celia fell back onto the ground, hitting her head. Her vision now blurred, the clown stood above her, still laughing. It pointed the knife down at her but Celia kicked the knife out of its hand before booting it in the stomach. The clown kneeled down clenching its stomach whilst picking up the knife. Celia immediately got up and began to run. The clown got up and began chasing after her. Unnerved, she fled quickly whilst turning her head backward to check how far the clown was behind her. The clown continued to laugh. She thrust herself through small branches and bushes, hoping the clown would lose track of her in the brush. Then suddenly her left foot gave out, stumbling over a log. Unphased by any pain, Celia noticed her knee was bleeding, her ankle was bruised, and the clown was still following her and getting closer. She picked herself back up and began limping through the forest. Out of breath and feeling dizzy, Celia hid behind a tree whilst holding her breath. The clown seemed to be searching, maybe he hadn’t noticed where Celia hid. The clown lumbered on into the shadows of the forest. Celia sighed with relief as she peeked around the tree to see if the clown had gone. The coast was clear. She started moving in the opposite direction not to put too much pressure on her injured leg. She made her way through the forest to safety. She heard the sound of music and headed towards the sound. Suddenly, the music was interrupted by the swish, of a butcher knife gliding through the air, narrowly missing her head, and the thud of the blade stick into a tree. Celia quickly spun round to see the clown stood twenty feet behind her. Ignoring her injuries, Celia set off sprinting, when she noticed the butcher knife, its blade stabbing into a tree. She looked back at the clown, and made the decision, she rushed to grab the knife. The clown ran towards her but Celia was faster, she pulled the knife from the wood, gripping it tightly with both hands. She laughed and said, "told you so". Her confident tone trying to shadow the sweat that dripped from her forehead, and the slight tremble in her grip as her knuckles turned white from the tension. The clown knelt down. Celia couldn’t help but chuckle, this little punk was about to beg for mercy after the hell she had been put through. The clown swung a thick branch and tried hitting the knife out of her hands. It missed but on the backswing the clown aimed lower, hitting Celia's wounded knee. The visceral sounds of bone and tissue cracking was met with Celia’s primal agony riddled screams. Celia dropped to the ground, dropping the butcher knife where it was just out of reach. She immediately tried to battle through the pain and crawling towards the sound of the music. The clown slowly picked up the butcher knife and followed her. Celia, in agony, focused on getting to safety. The music was getting louder. She sighed with relief when she came to Shane Adams' house. He was having a party. She crawled quicker, when suddenly crack, the clown slammed the cleaver into the back of her head, before letting out one final laugh. Celia rolled over grasping the back of her bleeding head, her vision blurring, gasping for breath. She stared up as the clown pulled up on the mask, Celia’s eyes widened as her hands lost all strength. Physical Style Crimson the Clown.png|Cast photo Crimson the ClownS1.png|Allenwood Forest Category:Bloodshed Category:Characters